Prime Daycare
by Building Dreams
Summary: Jack, Raf, and Miko all end up watching over a group of sparklings. They're just a bunch of robot toddlers from another planet, nothing is seriously going to go wrong. Right?
1. You Got The Job

**Title: Prime Daycare**

**Rating: K+**

**World: Prime**

**Summary: Jack, Raf, and Miko all end up watching over a group of sparklings. They're just a bunch of robot toddlers from another planet, nothing is seriously going to go wrong. Right? **

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: You Got The Job

Jack sat on his couch, searching through a motors catalog. He pursed his lips and whistled when his eyes beheld a sleek motorcycle.

"It'll take a few paychecks," the teen awed, "But someday I am going to own a ride like you."

An exasperated sigh escaped from his breath. With his current pay and constant budget cuts, he will _never_ own a motorcycle. A slight touch of a hand resting on his shoulder startled Jack out of thought.

"Mom, how much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"I heard enough," Jack's mom, June, answered. "We've talked this over before, I really do not want you riding one of those. Do you know how many deaths they cause per year?"

"I'm sixteen and I have my license," Jack spoke. "What is the use of having one if I am going to ride a ten speed forever?"

"Alright, when you have the money," June's mom gave in. "On one condition, though. You need to prove to me that your responsible enough to have one."

The mother's son slumped deeper into the couch. Where was he going to get the extra cash? Jack remembered earlier that day seeing an eleven year old girl walking a few dogs down the street. She earned money by exercising the dogs when the owners couldn't. In return, she was given money. That's it! By doing simple things such a that, he would be showing responsibility_ and_ earning extra income.

"Mom," said Jack, getting his mother's attention. "Do you know anyone that need's a little extra help? Like mowing their lawns, moving, anything of the sorts."

"Actually I do," June replied. Jack sat up straight, eyes forwarded to his mother. "In the hospital, we recently had several patients boarded in. Apparently, they were assigned to watch over a group of young children. To think such small toddlers could do so much harm. If I talk to the person in charge of this_ daycare_, maybe he'll let you fill in while the supervisors rest in the hospital."

"Me, babysit? Not in my league."

Before June could make a reply, the phone rang violently in the kitchen. Echoing throughout the house, calling to the owner: "Pick up the phone!"

"What?!...More?...How badly?...Come in? My shift just let off, I better be paid over time for this," June hung up the telephone, then looked toward her son. "Looks like that chance came around. Three more just came in, and all in critical condition. They need me to drive over to the hospital to help out. Leftovers are in the fridge, in bed by curfew. Bye!"

With that, June scrambled out the door, put the key in the ignition, and sped over to the hospital. Jack let out another sigh, the thought of him babysitting depressed him. How would watching a group of killer-machines catch the eye of Sierra? It would, but most likely ruin his reputation. As if slinging burgers weren't bad enough.

_Though who said I had to ruin my image alone? _Jack thought as he heated up his dinner.

* * *

Once again, Jack flipped through the motors catalog. Unexpectedly, loud, blaring rock music poured into his brain. The sound waves punctured his thoughts, sending in a surge of a massive headache. He knew just the person who would do such a thing...

"Miko!" The Japanese girl took out her headphones out of her friend's ear, laughing it off with a snort. "Stop doing that!"

"How is your saving coming along?" said the still laughing Miko, picking up the dropped magazine.

"If I guess right, with Jack's current pay he is saving up," Raf inferred, including himself into the conversation. "He could end up being the only senior in school without a mode of transportation, if you don't include in his bike."

"I figured out how I could cut the saving time in half," Jack said. "And how we can all earn some dollars, so that you can add some cash to your savings as well."

"Tell us your little idea, genius," remarked Miko, with implied sarcasm.

"It actually was my mom's idea-"

"What is she going to make us do? Give sponge baths to patients?" Miko interrupted.

"No, nothing like that at all!" shuddered Jack. " Several people were instated into the hospital because -you're not going to believe this- little kids. So my mom thought it would be a good idea to fill in their positions."

"I find that a little hard to believe..." mumbled Raf. "Little kids couldn't do that, unless they were machines."

"It's a little unbelievable, I know," agreed the raven-haired teen. "But my mom has the files to prove that what those "kids" did, was real."

"So technically we're babysitting?"

"Yeah I'm not too keen on the idea, but if it's to get my dream-cycle, then it's worth it."

Vigorous honking caught the attention of the three teens, there eyes behelding a black minivan. As it pulled to a stop along the curb, a man's face appeared as the dark tinted window rolled down.

"Which one of you is Jackson Darby?" said the man.

"It's Jack..."

"Step up to the vehicle, now," the man ordered.

_What did I do wrong? _the question raced through Jack's mind. _Who is this guy anyway? _

"I am Special Agent William Fowler," the man said. "But you can call me 'Boss.'"

So he's the one in charge of the facility...wait why is the government running a daycare?

"Get into the vehicle," Fowler ordered once again.

"Wait, can my friends come along too?"

"I'd take them, if I were you," the agent exclaimed. "You're going to need all the help you can get."

Jack waved his friends over, opening the door to the backseat. "This is our ride, the first day on the job!"

Raf and Miko both exchanged awkward glances before climbing into black minivan. Jack followed suit and buckled in. Once the door was shut, the vehicle sped off.

"Let me properly introduce myself to your friends Mr. Darby," Fowler explained. "I am Special Agent William Fowler. Technically I am your boss of this whole operation. Let me tell you kids, you do not know what you have gotten yourselves into."

* * *

**Hehehehe...so how was it? Please review, I'll post up chapter two soon. And next chapter is officially where our three will meet our toddlerformers! :D **


	2. Introducing the Toddlerformers!

**Thank you for the reviews! Here is chapter 2! **

* * *

Chapter 2: Introducing the Toddlerformers!

The black vehicle continued to drive, beyond the outskirts of Jasper. Dust kicked up behind the van as it traveled off the road and onto the desert sand. Agent Fowler looked up to his rearview mirror, and a worried look grasped his face. Normally, the government wouldn't allow civilians on an operation such as this. But the current supervisors are resting in the hospital, and no other agents would take their places. For now, they were stuck with three immature minors.

_They'll find out soon enough what damage those "kids" can do, _thought the government official. _Probably won't survive a day tending to those machines._

He pushed the gas pedal as far as it would go, hitting at least 105 mph. Jack, Raf, and Miko leaned into their seats, clinging to whatever they could hold. The minivan traveling at high-speed was not what scared them, though. It was the fact they were in a collision course with a mesa!

Miko hid her face in the palm of her hands while Jack and Raf squinted their eyes shut, all screaming. The impact never came. Jack opened his eyes and turned around in his seat, seeing two well camouflaged doors close behind them. He and his now calm friends began to take in their surrounds. The walls of this base were the remnants of the once complete mesa. As they exited from the paved strip of road, they entered into the main room of the entire headquarters.

Men scattered about their posts, sitting in front of computer screens, or talking to other officers. Fowler parked the vehicle in a column of identical ones.

"A quick word before you step out," the agent turned around to the trio of friends, already releasing themselves from their seat belt buckles. "What you already see and are about to see, must be kept secret. I will talk this your language...keep your lips zipped! In other words, don't tell anyone."

"Not even my mom?" Jack asked.

"In the meantime, yes not even your mother. Dismissed."

Jack opened his car door and jumped out, relieved to be on firm foundation again. The moment of relaxation did not last long, for it all took two seconds for all eyes to be on him and his friends. Agent Fowler beckoned him over to face two officers arguing over something, of which they could not understand.

The agent cleared his throat, gaining the attention of both officers.

"General Bryce, I have found replacements for the supervisors," Agent Fowler spoke, "until our workers return in working condition."

"Alright, Agent Fowler," replied to who the trio thought was General Bryce, "Show me who these brave risk-takers are."

The agent backed away, letting the general have full sight of Jack, Raf, and Miko.

"Agent Fowler, why would you bring civilians, better yet, _minors _to base?" questioned General Bryce.

"Sir, with all due respect," the agent began, "if I could find brave soldiers to take on these demons, I would. When I went to visit our men in the hospital, this boy's mom - one of the nurses - comes up to me asking if he could fill in while they rest. It was foolish of me, but it's our only option left. These minors or no one at all."

"Special Agent William Fowler," General Bryce said. "This choice could lead to the finding of our base, and adding unwanted attention. If I am notified that any of our secrets have been released, I will punish not only these children to the full extent of the law, but I will also relieve you of duty and schedule a court-martial! Understood?"

"Understood, sir."

"General Bryce, if I could just have your attention once more..." said the other official whom the general had been arguing with before.

"Not another word, Colonel Bishop," General Bryce barked at the officer. "You're a good member of the force, but if you use your twisted mind to build something of that much chaos, I will discharge you immediately!"

Colonel Bishop backed away and returned to his post monitoring several screens.

"Follow me, please," the general continued to speak. Agent Fowler and the three teens followed high-ranking officer deeper into the massive base. General Bryce spoke on as they wandered the halls. "I am sure Agent Fowler has said this before, but I must say you kids do not know what you're getting yourselves into."

"First, sir, we would rather not be called kids," said Jack, trying his best to show respect. "But what makes these toddlers "demons" as you name them?"

"One moment, and you'll grasp my meaning." General Bryce stopped, turning towards a metal door. He pressed in a code of numbers into a keypad bolted into the wall. The shimmering red light flickered to green, echoing a beeping sound. Jack turned to see the door open and his beady eyes widen.

It was room full of toddlers, but not _human _toddlers. They were...

"They're machines..." gasped Raf.

"Not just any group of machines, Raf - was it?" Agent Fowler explained, "They are sentient robots that think and feel like we do."

"How did the government build them with such technology?" Raf asked.

"These are not built machines," General Bryce answered that time. "They are robots from another planet called Cybertron. On their planet, they call children sparklings."

Jack eyed the room full of _sparklings. _The small robots seemed no taller than a kindergartener, but judging from their metal plating, they could pack serious blows. Despite that fact, the robots acted like any other human child would. They scampered about playing tag, some were drawing, others were playing with oddly formed toys.

_Who knew that robots could be so much like people? _Jack thought.

Miko, for once, was willing to listen. She used a hand to cup around her ear, to listen to what some of the 'bots were saying. Her eager look formed into a "what-the-heck?" look.

"What mumbo-jumbo are they saying?" Miko quirked.

"That is their native language, Cybertronian," General Bryce continued to answer the children's questions. "They speak it only amongst their kin, but when they address us, they speak English."

Raf smiled at the happy bunch of young robots playing, but grimaced as he saw a small one alone in a corner. The youngling was crouched into an odd-ball, with a sad look upon its face. The sparkling itself was yellow with various black stripes, giving detail to its finish.

"What's wrong with that one, right over there?" pointed Raf, to the sad little robot.

"That little one got into a fight with Megatronous," Agent Fowler exclaimed this time. "That sparkling damaged that one's voicebox. It is was enables their kind to speak. Without the means of repairing his voicebox, he can only communicate to his kind through bleeps and blurps, which we don't understand."

As Raf spoke to General Bryce and Agent Fowler, Miko eyed a green, bulky robot whom was hanging around another toddler-bot. She ran straight up to the hefty one, talking rapidly.

"Hi I'm Miko! What's your name? Do you like music? I bet you would like rock! Speaking of rocks, ever use one as a stress ball. I bet you crush a lot of rocks...!"

The green one backed away, crossing his arms in front of him, thinking it would protect him from the strange human.

"Hello? I asked what's your name!"

"Bulkhead..." the robot muttered, before running away as fast as he could. He ended up stepping on Miko's foot, and he was as heavy as he looked. Bulkhead and his friend ran away, laughing at the hopping Miko.

While Miko hopped on one foot, holding the other in pain, Raf stepped up to the small yellow 'bot. The 12-year-old boy bent down to the same level as the sparkling. The little one crouched further back into the corner, trying to keep away.

The little bot bleeped and blurped, and Raf could tell that he was afraid.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you," uttered Raf. "I'm Raf, what's your name?"

_I wish that he would leave me alone. What is the point of talking to him when he can't understand me? _the sparkling bleeped.

Raf blinked. He understood, in plain _English_ what the little bot said.

"I am sorry to bother you. And I can understand you," Raf said. "I don't know how, but I can. So can you tell me your name?"

For the first time, the robot looked at Raf with its big, blue optics. _My name is Bumblebee, _the little 'bot said. _But my friends call me- _

Before Bumblebee could finish his sentence, a flash of blue appeared between them. It turned out to be another sparkling with an azure paint job, with light pink edging her face, a head-piece, and guarding her shins.

"Leave him alone! Can't you see he doesn't want to be bothered?" The femme hollered.

_But, Arcee- _But Bumblebee was interrpted again, by the azure sparkling.

"'But' nothing, Bee."

Raf jumped back a step or two, baffled by the atittude of a young being.

"What's going on over here?" Jack said, bending down to the two sparklings at eye level.

"Nothing," Raf replied, leaving back towards to Agent Fowler and General Bryce.

"Okay, what just happened?" Jack said to himself, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"He was bothering my friend, I suggest that you both stay away from him," the femme sparkling answered Jack.

"That's going to be kind of hard," Jack continued to speak. "I and my friends here are going to stand in for the ones who watch you 'bots.

The sparkling gave a cold stare that even sent a shiver down Jack's spine. "I guess I should introduce myself...I'm Jack. Who are you?"

The youngling kicked Jack in the shins and walked off. "I am Arcee...remember that."

_I think I will..._Jack uttered to himself.

* * *

**So the humans meet our three sparklings: Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. They'll meet the rest of them in the next chapter. Please leave a review, and thanks for reading! :D **


	3. Recharge

**Thank you once again for reviewing! Now time for chapter three...**

**So here's who we have so far:**

**Arcee: the protective sparkling with an attitude**

**Bulkhead: the tough, but soft-sparked one**

**Bumblebee: The shy yet cute and bubbly sparkling **

* * *

Chapter 3: Recharge

Jack dragged himself over back to the group, wincing from the slight pain emanating from his leg.

"I forgot to mention, these sparkling are no so fond of us here," chuckled General Bryce.

"Why didn't you say that before?" cried out Miko, rubbing her left foot, of which the sparkling Bulkhead stepped on.

"You didn't ask." General Bryce then looked towards Jack. "I see that you met one of our most stubborn, Arcee. Be careful around her, she may be young, but Arcee knows how to hit."

_Arcee is equivalent to a little girl, and yet she still scared me half to death! _Jack thought. Agent Fowler rolled up his sleeve, just enough to see his watch.

"It's about time for recharge," Agent Fowler said, turning his head to his preceding officer, who nodded in return.

"Recharge? So they run on batteries?" Raf leaned his head to the left, one eye brow lifted.

"No, they don't run on batteries," General Bryce let out a laugh. "They need sleep, like we do. It conserves their energy, and replenished strength. The only difference is our way of calling such a term."

_Mental Note...Sleep = Recharge. _Raf quickly noted in his brain.

"Before we start anything, how much are we getting paid?" Miko asked, forwarded the question the general.

"If you manage to put all 16 sparklings into recharge, then we'll talk about pay," answered Bryce, giving off a slight smirk. "Think of this as a test run. But first let's introduce you to the rest of the _children_."

General Bryce walked into the room full of chaotic sparklings. Once taking his position, the official brought his hands together, clapping loudly three times. All beaming optics were on him, blankly staring.

"Young ones, some of you now know who are the new recruits are, but some of you don't," Bryce announced. He outstretched his hand, point over towards Raf, Jack, and Miko. "These will be your new caretakers until our supervisors return from medical treatment. I expect you to treat them with respect. Now furthermore, we all now what time it is - recharge! As your watchers guide you to your berths, get to know them a little. Good night!"

With that, Agent Fowler and General Bryce closed the doors and left the room, leaving the group of friends to face their task.

"Guys, we can do this," whispered Jack to his friends.

"I don't know, Jack," Raf whispered in return. "This maybe worth a motorcycle, but not a new laptop I am saving up for."

"Come on Raf!" Miko joined in the quick conversation. "It's not everyday we get to meet toddler robots from another planet. And you guys are not going to ruin my day, because we are not quitting!"

Miko walked up to Bulkhead, the one who had run off right after stomping on her foot. She held out her hand and smiled, waiting for him to take it.

"I'm sorry that I scared you before, let's start over. I'm Miko, who's your friend?" chirped Miko. Bulkhead, though hesitant, took Miko's hand.

"This here is Jackie-"

"My name is Wheeljack...Jackie is just a nickname."

"Okay, Wheeljack. So where do you guys sleep?"

Wheeljack pointed with a stubby digit towards many rows of slabs, with a pillow and tarp on each one. Miko nodded and guided both sparklings to two berths. Raf searched amongst the many sparklings for Bumblebee, only to find the little one holding to the legging of his pants.

"Hey 'Bee," greeted Raf. "Where do you sleep - I mean, recharge?"

_Over there, _Bumblebee faced a lone berth in a corner. While Raf tended to Bumblebee, Jack let his eyes roam the room, looking over the rest of the sparklings. There was one, at a table, analyzing some sort of screen filled with symbols that he did not understand. It had a red and white frame and a pair of light blue optics. Over to the sparklings right, there was several groups. Of the groups, the largest contained four of them. Two, who appeared to be the oldest, were chattering away. Another with no face at all and a slim one with beaming optics keenly listened. Another pair was with a red one with horns and the other painted white and with hinted color of a deep blue.

Jack rubbed his eyes, was he seeing double? A pair of quite similar sparklings with beaming red optics strolled about the room. The only difference was their paint schemes, one was green and silver with tiny bits of red whilst the other was blue and yellow. _Twins, maybe? Most likely._ Jack thought. He then forwarded his attention to the last of the cliques.

There were three of them, one of them he recognized as Arcee. She was sitting, talking with two others. One of them was a bulky, navy blue, and with an orange faceplate. The other was with a shining red with optics to match. Counting Bumblebee, Arcee, the two Miko was supervising, the two groups of two, the large clique of four, and the other sparklings Arcee was speaking with added to fifteen. Wait, General Bryce said there were sixteen right?

"Hi!" squealed a femme sparkling that popped out of nowhere. Jack screamed and fell to the ground in fright. To his surprise, the sparkling was hanging upside down, on webbing. She resembled that of a spider, with six spiderlegs and two arms to equal eight, and tiny fangs to add with her smile.

"Airachnid, leave him alone!" Arcee bellowed. Airachnid dropped down from her webbing, switching to a bipedal mode and folding back her spider legs.

"Do not tell me what to do, _Arcee,_" Airachnid hissed. "Mind your own business. Go run off to your dear Orion, or sweetspark Cliffjumper."

"Lay off 'Rachie a little 'Cee," said the one with the shining red plating, cocking his hips to the side.

"Not now Knockout! Besides, since when did Airachnid get social?" Arcee bantered. "Last time she was _friendly, _Tailgate disappeared."

"It was not my fault!" hollered Airachnid. Arcee retorted back with a hit to the face. Within a matter of moments, the two femmes were at it like cats. Sparklings began to circle around, watching Airachnid and Arcee claw at each other.

"Um...maybe we should stop this..." suggested Orion.

"Stop fight. Negative." Soundwave replied using recordings of others' voices. The waves beating in sync with the sound on his visor-screen.

"Yeah, Soundwave's right," Starscream laughed. "Don't stop this. It's just getting started! I always love a one-on-one before recharge."

Jack tried to step in between Arcee and Airachnid, but he ended up either with a crushed foot or a bruised hand. Jack clenched his teeth, his fingers racing through his hair. He did not even bother to notice the speed of his breath quicken. Instead of long, deep breaths, they sputtered out as quick bursts. The noise and volume of the cheers and rants from the other sparklings, the yelps of pain from either Airachnid or Arcee, his friends calls, all were dissolving his thoughts.

"Enough!" shouted out Jack in utter frustration. Airachnid stopped and peered over at the now angry human. Arcee took advantage of the distraction and, squeezing her hand into a tight fist, hit Airachnid in the chest; sending her back a couple of feet. The spider-femme rolled over and stood, her hand grasping the exact spot Arcee hit her.

Before Arcee could shoot another attack, Jack stepped in between them. "I'm saying this again, enough."

"But-"

"No 'but's'."

"Punish her, Jack!" Airachnid called out, peering at the pouting Arcee from behind Jack. Arcee gave her signature cold glare at Jack, folding her arms across her chassis. The human boy sighed, grabbed the hand of Airachnid in one of his hands and Arcee's hand in his other.

"It's time for recharge," Jack said while dragging along the two sparklings. "While you sleep, think about what you did wrong, and tomorrow I want you both to apologize. Do you understand?"

"Understood," the sparklings said in unison.

Raf and Miko began luring the other sparklings to the berths, tucking in each one. Jack relieved his grasp on Airachnid's hand as she climbed up the wall; laying upon a berth, above Bumblebee's, covered in webbing. She off-lined her optics and immediately fell into a deep recharge. Arcee led Jack to a berth, the bottom of a bunk pair. She sat on the ledge, leting her legs dangle in the air.

Jack looked up at the top bunk to see the same sparkling with horns. Arcee took notice and let out a little laugh. "That's my friend Cliffjumper."

"You seem to know everyone here."

"Of course, we all escaped from our planet at the same time."

"Escape?"

"Yes, there's a war going on right now. So it was decided that all sparklings would be shipped off planet," Arcee exclaimed. "Our pods drifted off course because of an astroid belt. That's how we landed on Earth, becoming prisoners here."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, though I may not get along with some," Arcee continued. "Everyone here is like family...minus Airachnid."

Jack surveyed the rest of the room, the rest of the sparkling were asleep. He gave a thumbs up to his friends, who in return gave the same gesture. "We'll talk some more tomorrow, maybe. Right now, you need rest. Go to sleep."

Arcee's eyes dimmered and she fell into recharged. Jack heaved a big ounce of breath, exhaling it slowly. The doors to the room unlocked, sliding open. Miko, Raf, and Jack raced toward the general and special agent.

"Good work, children," complimented General Bryce. "And well done dissolving the fight between those two sparklings. They're always at it, especially before recharge."

"It was no big deal."

"You succeeded in your designated task," spoke Agent Fowler. "You are hereby offically appointed as the caretakers over the sparklings untill our officers may resume their duties. You will each be picked up at 0700 hours, tomorrow."

"On a Saturday?! That early?!" whimpered Miko. The group walked out of the room, laughing, leaving the sparklings to recharge.

* * *

**Hoped you liked the chapter! Please leave a review, it what urges me to write more :)**

**Replies: **

**To guest: Thank you for the suggestion, I'll keep it in mind. Maybe sometime in the later chapter. **


	4. Let's Roll Out!

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**Replies - **

**Metalhead411: Thank you for the suggestions, it gave me an idea for a chapter coming up! :D **

* * *

Chapter 4: Let's Roll Out!

Jack strolled out the door, carrying a dusty box from the garage filled with old sports gear. He climbed into the military vehicle, setting the box on the seat next to him.

"What is that?" the driver asked, pointing to the box in his rearview mirror.

"Just some stuff for the little guys," Jack answered. He wasn't the only one that brought toys and what-not to entertain the sparklings. Raf brought his remote control car and his own collection of vehicle and plane figurines. Miko brought her guitar and several music CD's. After Jack was told that the sparklings felt like prisoners in the government base, they planned to liven up the place with fun.

His friend's greeted him once he made it to the silo. All were ready to show the sparklings their gifts.

"Colonel Bishop, how long have you had this under construction?!" That was the first thing the kids heard from the mouth of General Bryce.

"Sir, Project: Damocles gives the country a great advantage," argued Colonel Bishop. "No one would even think of threatening us with that thing in orbit!"

"What if it was hacked? That thing coul be lighting the skies 24/7 if it were to happen," General Bryce argued in return. "Colonel Bishop, I hereby relieve you of duty. You will be scheduled fo a court martial within the month. I warned you about this yesterday, and yet you had the audacity to go against your own country's back and create this weapon! I will make sure you are discharged permanently, understood?"

"Loud and clear, _sir,_" the officer gritted through his teeth before being restrained, hauled off somewhere else. General Bryce turned around to see three teens, all staring back with boggled eyes.

"Project: Damocles?" Raf wondered.

"Government business, boy," General Bryce stated. He surveyed the items each teen held. "What is all of this?"

"For the sparklings!" Miko cheered.

"If it's all right with you, may we give this stuff to our friends?" added in Raf. General Bryce nodded, he saw nothing wrong with bringing toys for the younglings. It was a step up from the worn out toys they had taken with them from Cybertron. When the humans entered the room, the sparklings were in the middle of their morning meal with lots of energon.

"Bumblebee!"

"Bulkhead!"

Each teen called out their close companion, each getting an immediate response with either a chirp or the sound of running feet. The thud of the boxes hitting the floor caught the attention of all of the toddlers. Jack smiled and said, "We've brought you some things that we thought you would enjoy. Come take a look."

_Pitter-patter, pitter-patter, pitter-patter! _Was the sound of the steps the sparklings made as they approached the boxes filled with foreign items. Many forwarded their optics to the boxes full of vehicle figurines. "Take what you like."

With that, the sparklings crowded around, digging through the boxes to find what they sought. A certain sparkling made his way through the line and searched through the vehicle figurines.

"No...ew yuck...good but not good enough...planes, oh give me a break..." Knockout muttered, throwing the figures that did not catch his eye about the place. The mech kept at this until coming up a certain figure. "Oooh, me likey."

"That's an Aston Martin," Raf explained. Knockout ignored the human and wandered off, keeping his optics on the toy car.

Starscream came up to take his turn, but was pushed aside by a silver sparkling; whom was much bigger than him.

"We don't hit, especially girls," Miko said.

"I, Starscream, am not a girl! None of you human seems to get that!" Screamer hollered out.

"Shut up, Starscream. Can't you see I am trying to tell everyone something?" The same mech who pushed the smaller sparkling aside said. Starscream folded his arms and turned his head away. "Anyways-"

"We didn't catch your name."

"It's Megatronous. As I was saying-"

"You're the one that damaged 'Bee's voicebox!" Raf spoke.

"Yes, it was an accident. Now, what I am trying to tell-"

"Jack!" Airachnid called out, interrupting Megatronous. Seeing that it was pointless to continue speaking, Megatronous stormed off, dragging Starscream by his wings. Orion and Soundwave followed them, each carrying a toy. Jack bent down to Airachnid at eye-level, giving her a helicopter figurine. She squealed in amusement, snatching the thing from Jack's open hand. "Thanks Jack!"

"Mine!" she shouted to the surrounding sparklings and crawled off. Soon enough, everyone was playing with their toys that they were given. It reminded Jack of little toddlers rolling along toy cars going, "Vroom! Vroom!"

Jack sat at the couch, pulling out his motors catalog and began flipping through the pages. While Jack was looking through his magazine, Raf played with Bumblebee. He controlled the toy car with a remote, chasing Bumblebee with it.

_Do you want to see something really cool? _chirped Bumblebee. Raf nodded yes. The yellow bot stopped in his tracks and faced the oncoming car. His optics lit up, beaming a gridded ray. The gridded beam scanned the toy car mere seconds before Bumblebee hopped out of the way. 'Bee's human friend dropped the remote control, but dropped his chin as the sparkling turned into the toy car. Bumblebee now was a miniature version of an Urbana 500!

_Cool, huh? _Bumblebee beeped. Raf could just nod in amazement. Miko was having a similar scenario, one second Bulkhead was a robot, the next a bulky jeep. Mind you, not big enough for her to fit in. Just how could they do that? Was the question that raced to her mind. She began to remember that almost all of the sparklings grabbed a car or plane figurine...and if Bulkhead could that...so could they...that means...

_Uh-oh..._Miko thought as she realized their mistake.

Jack stared at the picture of his dream-cycle. He was pulled out of thought as he felt a nudge. It was the azure femme, Arcee.

"What's up Arcee? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering what you were looking at," Arcee replied.

"A motors catalog."

"Huh?"

"It's a book, full of pictures that show off Earth vehicles," Jack explained. "Here, I'll show you."

He helped Arcee up and onto the couch. She curled up next to him, looking over the magazine with bright optics. They beamed even brighter when coming upon the same picture of the motorcycle yearned for. "What's that?"

"That's a motorcycle. There pretty cool actually, well at least my opinion."

"Hey, Jack..." Miko uttered, interupting their conversation. "You might want to take a look at this..."

Jack looked up from his catalog and gasped. Instead of a room full of sparklings, it was a room full of cars, planes, and jets! What happened?

"They have the ability to scan machines and transform a complete copy," informed Raf. "So I suggest that you keep away anything that resembles a vehicle."

"Can it even be a picture?" questioned Jack.

"Let's not take our chances," Miko said. Before Jack could close the catalog, Arcee's optics lit up and scanned the photo of the motorcycle. She launched herself into the air and transformed into exact replica. She zoomed around room, shouting out taunts at the now flying Airachnid, whom who had chosen a helicopter as her alternate mode. The only one who didn't His arms crossed tightly over his chest, he bent his head down looking up evilly at the other sparklings, his intake of air heavy and raspy.

Jack approached the angry sparkling and asked, "What's wrong Megatronous?"

"I was going to tell about my new alternate mode, but what's the whole point? _Everyone _has one now!"

* * *

**Okay can anyone guess who is Colonel Bishop? -Hint, Hint- Rewatch the episode "The Human Factor."**

**Anyways, how are Jack, Raf, and Miko going to undo their mistake? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Review please!**


	5. Ready, Set, Go!

**Oh boy...How are Jack, Raf, and Miko going to calm the chaos amongst the room now?**

* * *

Chapter 5: Ready, Set, Go!

"Alternate modes?" said Raf. "What are those?"

"Our kind can transform into almost anything," said a red and white sparkling, wedging his way into the conversation. "Mostly, we scan planetary vehicles, which are very useful for: disguises, traveling, escapes, and much more."

"Hey, it's Doc-bot!" Miko laughed.

"First off, my name is _Ratchet_," corrected the sparkling. "I _want _to be a doctor, I am not of the sorts just yet."

_Someone woke up on the wrong side of the berth this morning, _thought Miko, slightly chuckling to herself.

Four aircrafts hovered above Ratchet, Megatronous and the humans. Two were well-built jets, same alike with different scheme patterns, they were presumed to be the twins.

"Megatronous," cackled the noise-point of the formation. "Dreadwing, Skquake, and I were just talking. Soundwave doesn't agree, but we think we could out-fly you!"

"Oh, really?" Megatronous smirked. "Your Earth based form are faster than my _Cybertronian _based alt. mode? The chance of that happening is as slim as your are Starscream!"

Megatronous turned to Ratchet and whispered, "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" The sparkling nodded in return. "I'll rally up the seekers, you rally up the grounders!"

With that being said, Megtronous jumped into the air and transformed into an airborne vehicle neither Jack, Raf, nor Miko have seen before. Megatronous zipped off after the four hovering flyers and dissappeared amongst the chaos. Ratchet looked up back at the humans with is bright blue optics, beaming with an idea.

"I have a plan to stop all of this," Ratchet said pointing to the middle of the room, where excited, hyper sparkling rode around or flew through the air.

"What is it Ratchet?" replied Raf.

"We need to wear them down," The sparkling exclaimed. "A race should do the trick. That is why Megatronous is going to gather our fliers, while I gather our grounders."

Ratchet brought out his datapad, lighting up as it turned on. He pressed a portion of the screen and a diagram of the mesa base showed up. "The room is too small for us to do such a thing, so we must find a way to..."

_SMASH! _Bulkhead, now a green jeep, collided with Ratchet. The datapad flew up into the air before landing with a thud face down, cracking the screen.

"BULKHEAD, I NEEDED that!" Ratchet roared, running up to the now unusable datapad.

"Sorry, Ratchet!" Bulkhead called out before spinning off again, driving towards what appeared to be a navy blue truck. "Hey, Breakdown! With that vehicle mode you must now weigh twice as much as you did before!"

"Says the one that transforms into a bulky jeep!" Breakdown countered before spinning off. While Ratchet cried over the loss of his datapad, Raf was digging through his backpack to grab out his laptop.

"Ratchet, don't worry. I have my laptop right here," assured Raf. "If I can hack into the government database, I should be able to bring up the schematics for the base."

"You can _hack _into a _government _site?" Miko questioned. Raf nodded, his fingers typing over the keyboard, within moments in the system. Ratchet and Raf looked over the dimensions of the base, while behind them stood Miko dumbfounded. "How does a _twelve-year-old _like yourself able to do those things? No wait, I hear something and it's shouting out...NERD ALERT!"

When finished discussing over the racing plan, they began to set up. Once around the entire military base was easily decided, but how to get out was another thing. The only way out was the only way in, but it would only open with the correct pass code. Raf analyzed the door system, but he even could not comprehend the delicate wiring embedded. What do you do when you have a leak? You call the plumber, of course. In this case though, who do you call to hack into a government, highly advanced wiring system? You call Soundwave.

"Soundwave!" Ratchet called out to the flyer amongst the scramble of hyper-active sparklings. The silent sparkling transformed and landed, facing them with the feeling of 'What?'. "Can you re-wire the system that way the door will open?"

Soundwave leaned his head off to this side in bewilderment. Ratchet sighed, "The humans have a big surprise...but they need the door open before we can begin."

"Blow it up!" blasted out Soundwav using the recording of Wheeljack's voice.

"Do you see any bombs just randomly lying around here?" asked Miko. Without any further explanation, Soundwave walked forth up to the exposed wiring system. Tentacles withdrew from his body, attaching themselves to the wiring system. Numbers and other symbol flashed upon the visor of the silent one.

"While 'Tentacles' here hacks the system, we set up the race!" Miko whispered as she huddled the group together.

"Raf, watch over Soundwave," Jack began to explain the plan, "That way you'll be ready to open the door when the time comes. Miko, set up the starter line...make it flashy. Make sure it get's the sparklings attention. I'll help Ratchet gather the rest of the sparklings."

All nodded in agreement and split into different directions, in effort to complete their tasks. Miko grabbed the boxes of sports gear, using whatever was in their to use as a starter line. Monitering Soundwave and prepping up for the rally is much easier than rounding up toddlers, Jack will tell you. Things started falling into place when he got the attention of a few certain sparkling, tough.

Three cars, two of whom Jack recognized and Cliffjumper and Knockout, circled around him.

"Eat my dust Smokescreen!" Knockout called out to the unfamiliar sparkling.

"I'll live up to my name and leave you both in a screen of smoke!" retorted back Smokescreen, with a vehicle mode of an Indy 500, blaring 38 on his doors.

"You want the horns? You got them!" replied Cliffjumper, pacing himself with Smokescreen.

"Hey! Let's settle this skirmish for the race!" Jack hollered out over the round of riving engines. Both sparklings stopped dead in their tracks.

"RACE?!" The three unison.

"Uh...yeah but we need everyone to gather at the-"

"Hey all you 'bots! Start your engines, it's racing time!" Smokescreen bellowed. "And guess who's going to leave your sorry tailpipes in the dust?"

"Certainly not you, kid," answered Wheeljack.

Sparklings began to line up, seekers hovering in the air while the ground vehicles put themselves on park.

"Transformers! Are you ready?!" roared Miko through a makeshift megaphone. Her responses filled with the sound of humming engines and cackle of afterburners. "First one to complete across their way of the mesa, wins! Winner's prize is...get's to host as DJ at the party afterwards. Raf everything set?"

Raf gave a thumbs up as Soundwave's tentacles retreated from the wiring. immediately he transformed, joining the hovering seekers.

"On your mark...get set...ready...GO!" Miko signaled the airhorn. It's sound blaring through everyone's hearing receptors. Every grounder and seekers zoomed through the door as it opened. Jack, Raf, Miko poked their heads out the door frame, watching the small vehicles pass boggle-eyed officers and around the corner.

_We are in soooo much trouble! _Miko snickered. _But that what just makes it more fun! _

* * *

**Miko is right...they are very much indeed in trouble! Who should win the race in the next chapter? Any song requests? Reply by reviewing! **

**If you want to make sure your favorite sparkling wins the race, go to my profile through the link and vote in the poll posted, thanks! UPDATE: -Poll closed- **


	6. Who Won?

**Thank you for the reviews! I have put your requests into thought...and here is the outcome. Who will win?**

* * *

Chapter 6: Who Won?

The three friends jumbled out the door, trying to catch up with the sparklings. In the crowd of racers, Ratchet blared his sirens as a warning to officers roaming the halls. Knockout was in the lead of grounders, followed by Smokescreen, Cliffjumper, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack. Catching up in the air, Starscream jetted through; making a great distance between him and Megatronous.

If it weren't for the maze of halls and ramps, a trip across the mesa would be as easy as, for the lack of better term, pie. Officers jumped out of the way as oncoming vehicles sped their way through. Also, ducking their heads as not to come in contact with the seekers. As this was going on, General Bryce and Agent Fowler were holding a conference on the discharge of Colonel Bishop. Well, they were until...

"Sir!" an officer cried out, sweat pouring down the side of his face. "We have a situation!"

"What is it? Speak up, soldier!" Agent Fowler commanded.

"No time to explain...turn on the surveillance cameras..." the officer passed out from exhaustion. Other officials caught the passed out man before he dropped dead to the floor.

_Whatever this problem is, it's a real risk to us and the base, _thought Agent Fowler. General Bryce, who was in the room that very moment, turned to officials.

"You heard what the soldier said, turn on the surveillance cameras!"

One in uniform scrambled up to a desk full of button, right below several screens. All men and women in uniform leaned forward, intent to see what all the trouble was. Instead of seeing what they were expecting, the group of officials saw small cars and planes zooming through the halls.

"Agent Fowler," addressed General Bryce, "See to it that this situation is resolved."

Agent Fowler saluted the general before leaving the conference room.

In the race, on the ground Bumblebee swerved infront of Cliffjumper, side-by-side with Smokescreen. The Indy 500 sped up a little, now with Bumblebee tailgating behind him. Bee tried to go around him, but whenever he did Smokescreen swerved in front of him. Wheeljack paced himself, waiting for the right moment. He gunned after Smokescreen swerved in front of Bumblebee again and Cliffjumper wasn't paying attention. Though, Jackie rammed into Knockout, causing him to swerve around in circles. Knockout collided with the last of the three - Bumblebee, Smokscreen, and Cliffjumper. The small group of grounders swerved into a wall with a loud _CRASH! _

Jack, Raf, and Miko finally caught up with the racers. Raf turned down the hall and gasped seeing the piled wreckage of sparklings.

"Bumblebee!" the boy cried. Miko and Jack caught up, their eyes wide seeing the crashed sparklings. "Are you okay?"

_I'm okay, I guess, _Bumblebee beeped as he transformed and stood. Speeding around the corner in order was Arcee, Bulkhead, Ratchet, Breakdown, and Orion. The ambulance blaring its sirens stopped in its tracks. He transformed, the other racers speeding passed him.

"Is everybot all right?" he asked.

A few groans of pain and the slight mutter of "yeah..." from the crashed sparklings answered Ratchet. The toddlerformer walked up to Bumblebee.

"Can you walk?" he continued to ask questions, seeing is that 'Bee could stand. Bumblebee took one stop forward and fell to the ground. "Hmm...let me take a look at you." Ratchet looked over Bumblebee, who sat upright on the ground at the moment, for any signs of injuries. "A couple of dents and a bit weak, but you'll be fine. No more racing for you today...and that goes for all of you!"

Knockout climbed out of the wreck and looked over his scratches he had gained.

"My finish...scratched?" One of his optics twitched. "NO! I just got this new alt. mode and it's already ruined! And now I can't finish the race? No! No! NO!"

Knockout dropped to the floor and began to scream. "SO UNFAIR!"

Jack face-palmed. He then looked to Miko who was trying to hold back the snickers as she watched Knockout throw his temper-tantrum. "Miko, you have your cell-phone on you, right?"

"Always." Miko pulled out her phone from her pocket, smirking.

"Run ahead and wait at the finish line. When the first of the sparklings crosses it, snap a picture."

The spunky girl nodded and ran, turning around a corner and disappeared.

Up ahead in the air, Starscream was still in the lead of the seekers with Airachnid dragging in the way back. In between them was the twins, - Dreadwing and Skyquake - Megatronous, and Soundwave. Megatronous bolted through the air, bulleting in between the twin jets and right behind Starscream. Dreadwing spun out of control and hit Skyquake, who in return went falling to the ground.

Starscream broke the speed and sound and bolted through the air with a loud boom. Megatronous did the same as well and leaned to right, flying passed Starscream in the blink of an eye.

"What the slag?!" Starscream hollered out in surprise. "I am going to win this race if it's the last thing I do!"

Just as Airachnid was about to fly past Screamer, he bolted like a bullet. The sudden movement shocked the helicopter and she flinched towards her right...colliding with the wall. She transformed and her faceplates kissed the floor hard.

"Ow..." she groaned, her servo grasping her helm. Arcee came speeding down the corner, far ahead of the two heft vehicles behind her.

"The spider just got grounded!" Arcee laughed as she drove past Airachnid. The spider femme hissed, baring her fangs. She outstretched her arms and blasted continuous shots of webbing at the motorcycle. A glob of Airachnid's web stuck to Arcee's rear tire and she flipped, barreling over several times before transforming.

"Cheater!" Arcee growled.

"I'm out, remember? The rules don't apply to me," the spider-femme countered, smiling a devious smile, fangs showing. The azure femme lunged at Airachnid and began, punching her in the face. Airachnid hit back, swiping at Arcee with her extra limbs. Jack came around the corner with Ratchet just as the fight erupted.

"Arcee, Airachnid. Cut it out!" He stepped in between them, getting a few toes squished.

"She stuck webbing in my tire!"

"You made fun of me!"

"Enough! No more racing for the both of you."

Both of the femmes pouted, crossing their arms over their chestplates. Each one eyed each other, secretly plotting how to get revenge on the other. Raf came around the corner with Ratchet and the rest of the crashed sparklings. Ratchet sighed and strolled over to Airachnid, grabbing her helm.

"Hey!" she hissed.

"Hold still and let me look over your injury...You sustained a minor dent in your helm, better buff that out later."

The spider-femme pulled away from the other sparkling, rubbing her servo over her dent.

"So, who's left in the race?" Raf spoke out.

"Up in the air, Starscream, Megatronous, and Soundwave," Airachnid answered.

"On the ground, Bulkhead, Breakdown, though not for very long, and Orion," Arcee answered as well.

Back to the race. Like Arcee said, Breakdown and Bulkhead weren't going to last very long. Every turn, the armored truck would sideswipe the green jeep; trying to make him swerve out of control. Bulkhead returned the favor by going in reverse, hitting Breakdown whenever he tailgated him. Orion drove behind, pacing himself so that he would stay back a good distance away from the feud between the two grounders.

Up in the air, a brawl was going on between Megatronous and Starscream. Screamer would circle the air and swipe at the silver alien-based jet.

"You think that is going to stop me Starscream? Really?!"

"Not really, but it was meant as a distraction."

"For what?"

"This!" Starscream flew upwards and transformed, landing pedes first on Megatronous' alternate mode.

"Get off!" Megatronous did barrel rolls to throw the smaller mech off, but it did no good. He low growl escaped from Megatronous. "I said get off!"

He flew into the wall and Screamer finally let go, crashing into Soundwave. The silent sparkling fell to the ground, transforming to his bi-pedal mode, visor cracked.

Starscream bounced off a wall and switched to his jet-mode. He sliced through the air, catching back up to Megatronous.

Back on the ground, the feud between Breakdown and Bulkhead become worse. As they made a sharp turn, Breakdown purposely rammed into Bulkhead who swerved in a circle. Ironically, Bulkhead spun out of control and hit Breakdown. When the two collided, they went backwards and hit opposite walls. Orion used this as his chance and gunned it, speeding passed the down sparklings.

While this occurred, Miko was busy setting up the finish line and placing her cell phone at the right angle. Workers passed by, wondering what they should do. Stop her? Maybe. But on what charge? Vandalism? She isn't destroying anything. Trespassing? She was permitted on base. So officials gave odd looks before walking off, back to doing what they were told.

"And...finished!" Miko cheered.

"Finished with what?" questioned Agent Fowler. The hyper-active Asian turned around seeing Agent Fowler, brows furrowed and arms crossed, with tag along security.

"The...finish line.."

"Finish line? That's what this entire thing is, a race?!"

"Yeah..."

Fowler heaved an aggravated sigh. He glanced over at the security team behind him.

"Dismissed," the agent said to them. He forward his attention back to Miko. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Toy cars plus hyper, young robots equals chaos," Miko explained. "What are we were suppose to do? Sit back and let them zip around the room?"

"Yes, that's what you were suppose to do."

Miko rolled her eyes and looked at the screen of her phone, moving around the camera a little. Down the other end of the room, the remaining sparkling came speeding forward. All that were left was Orion Pax, Megatronous, and Starscream. In the air, Starscream leaned toward's Megatron's right, flying side-by-side.

"Bye-bye, see you at the finish line!" Starscream cackled, flying a little faster.

Orion revved his engine and went faster, matching the same speed as the seekers up in the sky. Raf, Ratchet, and the rest of the sparklings came into the room, just in the nick of time to see the racers speed for the ending line.

Miko hopped up and down, her eyes beaming. Her finger wavered in the air, above the _take__ photo _button. All three racers tried to stay ahead of the others, but they stayed side-by-side. _ZOOM! _They passed the finish line and Miko snapped the picture. Orion swerved to a halt while the two flyers transformed and landed on their pedes.

"I win!" Megatronous shouted.

"No, I did!" Starscream yelled.

"I believe it was I that crossed first," Orion exclaimed as he transformed.

"I have the winner right here!" Miko called out, her arm raised, holding her phone. All the sparkling crowded around the human girl, reaching for the phone to see who won the race.

"Who is it?" some calls could be heard from amongst them. Miko pondered a the picture for a few moments.

"I think it a three way tie."

"Let me see." Jack grabbed Miko's phone and surveyed the photo. "It seems it was a three way tie, but in fact Stascream won by a nose."

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Well, look." Miko snatched her phone back and once more looked over the picture. After a few mintues of eyeing the photo carefully, she sighed and nodded.

"Jack's right, Starscream won, _barely_."

"No, he cheated. Starscream transformed and tried crashing me during the race!" Megatronous hollered out.

"Megatronous is right, transforming was against the rules was it not?" Orion Pax questioned

"We didn't really have any rules," Raf grumbled. "But at least everyone had fun, right?"

All of the sparklings stared with wide optics. Their stares became faces of happiness, each sparklling smiled or laughed. The race was fun, and it was great to get out of the room for awhile.

"So who wants to race all the way back to the room?" Raf asked. All the sparklings either landed on their knees or landed to the ground, all ready about to fall asleep.

"I think they need a nap first," Jack chuckled. Raf and Miko snickered as well.

* * *

**Starscream: HA! I won! I actually defeated Megatron for once!**

**Me: Barely.**

**Starscream: But I still beat him.**

**Me: True. Now, don't you have something to say to our reviewers Screamer?**

**Stascream: My name is Starscream! And yes I do. Reviewers, please submit song requests if you want them to be played at _my _party! Thank you!**

**Me: Okay, and great idea for the song 'Dare to Be Stupid', Soundwavesfangirl250. I remember the scene from the G1 film on the planet Junk, the song playing in the background, and the random dancing at the very end of the scene. My favorite part out of the entire movie.**

**Congrats on making it to the end of the chapter! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and yes, I am still taking song requests. Did I suprise you? If yes, good. No? Sorry. Please review!**


	7. A Lot of Sparklings, Not Enough Couch

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I had planned on doing the party in this chapter, but then this idea came to my head and I just couldn't resist writing it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack, his friends, and several officers helped carry the worn out sparklings back to the room. The plan had worked, the race took out all of their energy. The raven haired teen was currently carrying Arcee in one arm, while his other arm dangle free with Airachnid treading along and holding his hand. Once the group made it to the room and set each of the sparklings down on their berths, each of them went limp and fell into recharge. Well, most of the sparklings that is. Some were tired and just couldn't fall asleep.

Raf picked up Bumblebee to lay him out on the berth, but the yellow 'bot would not let go.

"Bee, what's wrong?" the boy asked with concern.

_The last time I recharged and woke up, you weren't there, _Bumblebee beeped. _This place gets really scary. _

"I'm sorry 'Bee," Raf said, "I promise, Jack, Miko, and me will all be here when you and your friends wake up."

Bumblebee beeped equivalent to that of a whimper. Raf didn't understand, but he worried much about his new friend. Instead putting the toddler to bed like he intended, he walked over to the couch and sat down. He hugged the clinging sparkling striken with fear.

"I promise 'Bee, I'll be here right when you wake up," Raf assured. Bumblebee relaxed a little and rested his helm on the boy's shoulder. Within minutes, he slipped into recharge.

As Miko was setting her hefty friend in or his nap, Bulkhead watched the moments between Bumblebee and Raf. The same thought that occurred to Bumblebee, raced through his mind. Before Miko could walk away, Bulk instantly grabbed the human girls hand with a tight grip.

"Ouch, Bulk!" Miko winced as Bulkhead tightly grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "You're stronger than you think, could you let go?"

The green 'bot shook his helm, with the same fear striken look upon his face as 'Bee had.

"Aw, Bulk what's wrong?" Miko knelt down to be at eye-level with her friend.

"You're going to be here when everybot wakes up, right?"

"I promise, Bulk."

"I don't believe you," responded Bulkhead.

"Hmm..." Miko's eyes wandered around the room in thought, wondering what she could do to get Bulkhead to fall asleep. Her gaze stopped when she saw Bumblebee asleep in Raf's arms on the couch. She smiled and turned back to look at the worried sparkling. "Come with me."

Bulkhead hopped off the berth and followed Miko to the couch. The spunky fifteen year old sat down on the opposite end of the couch from Raf, and pulled up Bulkhead to sit next to her.

"You can snuggle up right next to me, Bulk," Miko said. "I swear, I am not going to move from this very spot until you wake up."

Bulkhead's frightened look calmed and he snuggled up next to the human, falling asleep immediately. Arcee watched every single second as she watched her dear friends curl up next to the humans. A smile rose on her faceplates but it quickly reverted to a frown. It was not because she was scared of this prison she was held in, but more of the fact that she was somewhat jealous...and upset. The femme had to admit, she didn't like the humans here at the mesa, but Jack was different. He was kind, of all things she hadn't seen in his species since she first met them. She thought over of how she had treated Jack when she first encountered him. Pushy, stubborn, and quite mean. With Primus as her witness, she even kicked him in the shins when he did nothing wrong at all!

_He must really dislike me, _Arcee thought. She felt the energon tears come to her optics, which upset her further. She didn't want to let Jack see her crying. By the Allspark, she promised her creators that she'd be a strong femme! _But even strong femmes cry every so often..._

Jack heard the faint sound of a sob and set Arcee down on the berth. Her optics were shiny, a tear running down each cheek.

"Arcee, why are you...crying?" Jack thought it was impossible for robots to cry, but right now the azure femme was proving him wrong.

"I'm..I'm not crying!" Arcee snapped, wiping away the tears from her optics.

"Arcee," Jack repeated. "Why are you crying?"

Arcee began to regret snapping at him and the tears forced their way back.

"You hate me! If you don't hate me, I know you dislike me!"

Jack frowned, "Where in the world did you get that idea from?"

"I was a glitch to you the first time I spoke to you, I kicked you, and I frustrate you every time I fight with Airachnid!" Arcee listed, sobbing. She hadn't noticed she had been yelling. Sparklings were now looking their way, including Airachnid whom had a sowl set on her faceplates. The teen glanced for only a few moments at the awakened toddlers, staring at the crying Arcee and back at him. Each set of optics seem to say, "Do something!"

Before Arcee could speak again, Jack scooped her up into his arms.

"I don't hate you, 'Cee. So, you can stop thinking that," he exclaimed. "You were protecting 'Bee, I understand. It does frustrate me a little when you fight, but it's normal to bicker with those you know."

The femme's crying ceased into nothing but small hiccups and a smile returned to her faceplates. Without hesitation the femmeling curled up into him, realizing how exhausted she really was. The teen held the youngling tight and strolled over to the couch, sitting the empty cushion not taken by Raf or Miko and their companions. Arcee was now curled up and fast asleep in his arms, smiling.

The three humans realized just how tired they were from running across the mesa, trying to keep up with the racing sparklings. Raf dozed off first, Miko soon following. Jack yawned deeply, eyeing the sparklings and too fell asleep.

Airachnid, one of the sparklings that awoke hearing Arcee's yells and sobs, fumed in jealousy seeing her rival snuggled up next to Jack, _her _Jack. She jumped off from top bunk of where she slept, landing on her own two feet, and crept over to the sofa. She climbed up the plush, large chair and plopped herself next to the sleeping Jack. She scooted closer, snuggled up and rested her helm on his side.

The watching sparklings saw this and immediately hopped up from their own berths, waking up the ones were still in recharge. At first, only a few of the sparklings dared to walk up to the couch. Seeing that the humans were in recharge, the few crawled up onto the couch and curled themselves up either next to one of the humans, or another sparkling. One by one, all of the sparklings came, some even bringing their own tarp and pillow. Each of them squeezed into a comfortable spot and within a matter of minutes, fell asleep.

A lot of sparklings, just not enough couch.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this chapter? Wait, don't say anything...just review. Pretty please? **

**And I promise, next chapter will have DJ Screamer and Raido Soundwave rocking the party! :D **


	8. Let The Party Begin!

**I noticed the last chapter went over well and I have one thing to say - Awesome! The idea just popped into my head and I thought "Oh, what the heck. They'll say I am mean, but they can't wait for the party to start just a bit longer."**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Jack awoke with a sudden start as he was being shaken furiously, though by whom he did not know. His eyes bolted open to meet the crimson optics of the seeker Starscream. The silver seeker was standing on his lap, which gave the sparkling a boost in height to be face to face with him.

"Get up! Get up! Get _uuupp!"_ Starscream repeated, with a bit of a whine to his voice.

"I'm awake Starscream! You can stop shaking me now!" Jack said as he was being shaken back and forth. Immediately, the seeker stopped shaking the teen's shoulders. In Jack's lap, Arcee began to awaken herself. Her optics flickered on and the first thing she saw was Starscream standing in front of her on Jack's lap, looming over both her and her companion.

"Hey, Screamer! Ever heard of personal space?!" She hollered, looking up at the seeker with a scowl. Starscream jumped in fright, having been startled by her outburst. He fell backwards and landed on the ground with a small thud. Arcee's scowl turned into a look of concern as she peered over at the fallen sparkling.

"Ouch..."

"I'm sorry, Starscream. Are you all right?" Arcee's voice lowered, speaking in a soft tone.

"I'm fine," the seeker grumbled, stumbling to his feet. Jack chuckled and turned to wake up his other friends, but what he saw surprised him. All of the sparklings, with the exception of Starscream, were still all squeezed up on the couch with his friends. Jack reached over a group of still sleeping sparklings, and shook Miko awake.

"Five more minutes..." she murmured, rolling around onto her side. Wheeljack, who was recharging next to Miko besides Bulkhead, moved around in his sleep and kicked the human girl in the gut. The kick to her stomach pushed all the air out of her and she instantly came to reality.

"Okay...I'm awake now..." Miko groaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach from the slight pain. Now that Miko was awake, Jack looked to the other side of him to find that Raf was already awake. Bumblebee, who was in Raf's arms, soon followed and chirped happily to see that his companion was still with him.

"Hi 'Bee, did you recharge well?" Raf asked. He was answered with another happy chirp from the youngling.

Miko scrambled her way off of the couch through the compact pile of sparklings. She turned and a rather large grin formed on her face, breaking into a fit of giggles. The still asleep sparklings were all squeezed into the small couch, barely having enough room to move themselves even with the fact that Miko abandoned her seat. The said human flipped out her phone and _snap! _the picture was saved for a later time to look back on memories.

After getting over with her giggle fit, Miko walked over to the box of stuff that she had brought with her. Music CD's of many varieties: pop, country, hardcore metal, rock, R&B, hip-hop, and any other genre you could think of, and a small stereo was packed into the box. She pulled out the disks and the small stereo, looking for a place to plug it in. Much to her dismay, there were no outputs in the wall in the room.

"This is just great..." Miko mumbled sarcastically to herself. "Looks like there won't be a party after all. Darn, it was such a good idea and Starsc-"

She was interrupted when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Soundwave?" She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you need?"

The silent sparkling pointed to the small stereo.

"Oh, that...there's no where to plug it in. No stereo, no music. No music, no party," she said sadly. Soundwave turned around and revealed an output in the back of his helm. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Soundwave nodded.

"Okay, if you say so." Miko took the wire and plugged the boombox into the back of the sparklings helm. Much to Miko's surprise, the stereo sprung to life with power. "Wow, it worked."

Soundwave turned his helm to face the human and spoke using snippets of other's voices. "It's alive!~No duh..."

Back on over at he couch, the sparklings were beginning to awake from their long recharge. Knockout scrambled out of his place and leaped off the couch and onto the ground. As he glanced around the room, he saw Miko and Soundwave with the music equipment. His optics beamed in excitement and he walked over. Starscream noticed Knockout walking over to the human and Soundwave, so he followed.

"Hey Knockout, Starscream. Soundwave and are just setting up everything," Miko said to the two sparklings walking towards them. Knockout ignored the human girl and walked past her, digging through the music. The sparkling stopped as he came upon one that caught his interest. He looked through the songs before pausing and his optics went wide.

"Soundwave...what does s-se-_sexy_ mean?" the red sparklings asked, sounding out the unfamiliar word: 'sexy'.

"Just what in the name of Primus are you looking at?!" Starscream questioned and snatched the CD case out of the other sparkling's servos. "L-M-F-A-O? Who is that?"

"Oh, LMFAO is a great band, but not one that I think you should be listening to," Miko said and took the disk away.

"Sexy~ mean ~ good looking," Soundwave said, again using snippets of others voices.

"You answered that a little too late, Soundwave," Knockout said and pouted, upset that the song he wanted to hear would not be played.

The silent mech glared at the sparkling until he scampered away.

"Poor Knockout," Miko mumbled as she watched the youngling leave. "Alright, let's finish setting everything up so that we can get started."

"No need to ask me twice!" Starscream said, grabbing a stack of music and ran over to a corner of the room, already where Miko had set up her guitar and speakers. Soundwave followed the human - her carrying the box of CD's - and the seeker, dragging along the stereo with him.

While Miko and her companions were busy setting up the music, Jack and Raf were waking up the rest of the sparklings squeezed up on the couch. Said eldest of the humans, Jack still sat in the middle cushion of the seat, waking up those nearest him. While he was doing so, Arcee was happily sitting in his lap. She giggled to herself as she saw that everyone had managed to squish themselves into the sofa. Though, her smile dropped and her face formed a firm scowl when she her optics beheld Airachnid curled up into Jack's side.

Noticing that Jack was busy waking up others, Arcee used that as her chance to kick Airachnid...right in the face. A loud screech and a hiss were soon followed as the said other femme awoke, gently rubbing where she had been hit. Before she could retaliate against Arcee, Jack forced his way in between the two of them.

"What did I say about you two fighting?"

"To not too..." both murmured in unison.

"Correct, so, please, for once could you stop?"

Arcee shrugged and Airachnid let out another hiss, crossing her arms over her chestplates. Jack sighed, but before he could say anything else. Music started echoing through the room. It had a steady rhythm with a good beat. As soon as the words were sung, the humans immediately recognized the song as...

" Ai Se Eu Te Pego..." Miko said, giving Starscream the thumbs-up, "Nice song pick, DJ Screamer. It's a good starter for the party."

Starscream looked sheepishly down at the ground, "It was Soundwave's idea, actually. I did not know what song to pick...and don't call me Screamer!"

"Oh, well, good job Radio Soundwave."

Once the sparklings heard the sound of music playing, they scurried over and stared at Miko, Starscream doing some weird dance that included moving his hips around in a circle, and Soundwave nodding his head to the rythm. Every optics kept staring, not sure of what to do now.

"What are you waiting for, guys? Go ahead, dance," Raf encouraged, seeing the confusion stricken on the younglings face. Jack even started to dance a little jig to the song, hoping to encourage their young friends to dance. Arcee, from among the group of sparklings, began to sway a little before dancing to the song herself. Cliffjumper saw this and began to strut to and fro, soon enough finding himself dancing as well. Orion saw him and repeated the process, jig a little, and dance a little more. Dreadwing and Skyquake did the same thing next. Soon enough, everyone found themselves dancing along to the song.

Well, almost everyone.

A certain mechling crept around the distracted group and to the many stacked piles of CD's. He had to find it...the one he saw earlier...

"Where is it?" He muttered quietly before a sly smirk formed on his faceplates as he found what he sought for. He slinked over to the stereo system with a bit of a spring in each step he took. Now, all he had to do watch switch out the disks...

One moment, Ai Se Eu Te Pego was on, the next an upbeat song with a fast rhythm was playing. Everyone looked at each other, the same confusions expressions returning to their faces.

"I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!" Knockout jumped out, singing along with LMFAO.

"KNOCKOUT!" All of the sparklings shouted at him, added along with a few glares and scowls.

He shrugged, the same smirk still formed on his face, "What? It's true you know."

* * *

**Does anyone want to know what dance move Starscream was doing at the very beginning of the song? I'll give you a hint...rewatch the episode "Patch" of Transformers: Prime. You'll know what I mean. :) **

**And so...the party begins! Next chapter, the party will continue on and I will try to put everyone's requested songs played by DJ Screamer and Radio Soundwave! **

**Remember on the playground when you were little tikes and you had your little sweetheart? Well, it's time for the battle of the shippers. Sparkling Arcee wants to have her little 'sweetspark' but doesn't know who to choose. Now, you will help her choose. Follow the link to my profile and vote for who will be our little Arcee's sweetspark! Thank you!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review. :D**


	9. One and Only & Party Rock Anthem

**Sorry, this took forever to write! But, here you go. Hope you like the chapter! Though, sorry that it's a bit short. **

* * *

Starscrean peered through the CD's, none of them he found interesting. Though, one stood out the most. On it was a song called, _The One and Only _by...who the heck is Chesney Hawkes? Primus, do humans have odd designations. He shrugged and carefully placed the disk in the boombox, immediately the song playing.

_I am the one and only oh yeah  
Call me, call me by my name or call me by number  
You put me through it  
I'll still be doing it the way I do it  
And yet, you try to make me forget  
Who I really am, don't tell me I'm no best  
I'm not the same as all the rest_

The seeker smirked when he saw Soundwave nodding his helm to the beat of the song. He looked out into the crowd and saw everyone dancing, overhearing Knockout's voice singing along as he snapped his digits.

"I am the one and only, nobody I'd rather be. I am the one and only, you can't take that away from me!" Knockout sung, smiling at how good the sound of his voice was.

_I've been a player in the crowd scene  
A flicker on the big screen  
My soul embraces one more in a million faces  
High hopes and aspirations, and years above my station  
Maybe but all this time I've tried to walk with dignity and pride_

Now this song was getting good. Starscream joined into the group of sparklings, twirling around and jigging to the song. Many of the younglings backed up, giving the seeker space to dance his jigs.

_I am the one and only  
Nobody I'd rather be  
I am the one and only  
You can't take that away from me_

The chorus played again and Knockout joined Starscream, and the silver mechling didn't even seem to mind. Seeing the two younglings being full of themselves, Cliffjumper joined in, doing his own little shuffle.

_I can't wear this uniform without some compromises  
Because you'll find out that we come  
In different shapes and sizes_

This time, Megatronus joined the small group, singing along as best as he could.

_No one can be myself like I can  
For this job I'm the best man  
And while this may be true - _

"You are the one and only you!" Smokescreen shouted, now jumping in.

The chorus replayed and now all of the sparklings joined in, you could even here little Bumblebee chirping, adding more of a techno sound to the song. When the song faded, all of the sparklings looked at Starscream with their large opitcs.

"So, Screamer, what's the next song?" Megatronus asked.

"Ummm..."

"Maybe a reprise of Sexy And I Know It?" Knockout spoke up, smiling sheepishly, shrugging a bit as he did.

"NO!"

"Any other song my LMFAO...?"

Starscream's wings perked up, "Yeah, and I got the perfect one!"

He squirmed through the crowd and brought the CD.

"Party Rock Anthem, anybot?"

"What in the Pit is that?" Megatronus questioned. Only to get bopped on the back of his helm by Miko.

"Watch your language Megatronus!" The human girl warned.

"How did you even know what I said was even bad?!"

"Because, Bulkhead filled me in on what you're not suppose to say. And, besides, I would have caught it on pretty quick because Wheeljack has just as bad of mouth as you do," Miko explained.

"Well, she isn't lying about that..." Wheeljack mumbled.

"Come on DJ Screamer, play the song!" Arcee cheered, trying to cease the argument from going any further. The said mechling smiled and popped in the new CD into the boombox, discarding the other before it.

At first, the toddler 'bots were confused at the shout outs at the beginning of the song but it was soon wiped away when the actual song began.

_Party rock is in the house tonight  
Everybody just have a good time  
And we gonna make you lose your mind  
Everybody just have a good time_

The first part repeated itself and everyone once again began dancing. Why wouldn't they? Music was made to be danced to, not just listened.

_We just wanna see ya! _

Everyone paused.

"Shake that!" The room echoed as they jumped into the air, the floor rumbling as feet and pedes alike met the ground once again.

As everyone continued to dance, Starscream looked through the CD's again. He wanted to be prepared to play out the next song when Party Rock Anthem ended.

_Hmm...Decisions, decisions. Now, what to play next? _he thought.

* * *

**When I saw all of the song requests I was like: **

**O.O ohmygosh how am I going to fit this all in one chapter?! **

**So, I chose the top ten songs and I will do two songs for each chapter [Five chapters total], though I will make mentions of other songs. **

**Thanks for reading, and could you maybe even review?**

**Also, keep voting on who our sparkling Arcee's sweetspark will be!**


End file.
